


Art for One Day Older

by Harishe



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, Hostage Situations, WinterHawk Big Bang, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harishe/pseuds/Harishe
Summary: AAaahhhhHH!! My final WinterHawk Big Bang piece for 2020!!This one is for the wonderful Takcajaz!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21
Collections: Winterhawk Big Bang 2020





	Art for One Day Older

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the story that inspired this art! ["One Day Older"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128383/chapters/66246319) by Tacajaz

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/harishe-art) Come take a look!
> 
> I'm also on discord! Harishe#6556


End file.
